Petite flûte
by Blue Depression
Summary: Mizuki participle à un concours de talent... et il y feras une rencontre... special. Mizuki x reader Attention, Lemon. J'ai écrit cette fic pour une amie alors les onomatopés dans la fic sont de elle! Léger crossover avec d'autres animes (Naruto, One piece et Blue Exorcist)


La salle était bondée. C'était un miracle que j'ai réussi à me trouver un billet d'entrée, et que j'ai réussi à me trouver une place en avant. Vue ma petite taille, c'était mieux si je voulais voir le spectacle. Enfin, le concours de talents. J'aurais aimé y participer, mais ma timidité maladive m'en avait empêché. Alors je m'étais grouillé, un peu à la dernière minute pour avoir une place. Et me voici, installé bien confortablement à la première rangée, attendant avec impatience le début du spectacle.

Il commença quelques minutes plus tard. Un présentateur vint sur la scène, souhaita la bienvenue à tout les spectateurs. Il avait les cheveux vert, portait un complet blanc et noir très chic et sur lui je pouvais apercevoir trois sabres. Puis, il sortit de la scène en annonçant le premier candidat.

-accueillez tous chaleureusement... Sasori, le ventriloque!

Un jeune homme fit son entrée avec sa marionnette. Il avait les cheveux rouges et le yeux bruns. Il portait un t-shirt noir et rouge et des jeans. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et mis sa marionnette sur sa cuisse, puis commença.

-Bonjour Hiruko!

-Bonjour Sasori-Sama.

C'était incroyable! La marionnette parlais, mais les lèvres de Sasori de bougeait pas d'un poil! Ce spectacle duras environ 5 minutes avant que le jeune homme se lève et salut la foule en délire qui applaudissait et sifflait avec approbation. Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'étais en train d'acclamer ce jeune prodige!

Le présentateur aux cheveux couleur marimo revint pour présenter le deuxième jeune talent. Il mis le micro devant ses lèvres.

-et maintenant, voici... Rin et Shura qui vont vous faire un combat d'épée extraordinaire!

Un jeune garçon arriva sur la scène. Il portait un uniforme d'école et avait un sabre entre ses main. Puis, la dénommée Shura fit son apparition. Je restai bouche bée devant la taille de ses seins. En plus qu'elle ne portait qu'un haut assez petits de bikini et des shorts courtes... ses cheveux étaient de la couleur du feu, rouge et jaune.

Les deux combattant se saluèrent et commencèrent le combat. Les katanas se rencontrèrent dans des étincelles brillantes et dans des bruits métalliques. C'était magnifique! Ils gardèrent le sourire tout le long de leur affrontement. À la fin de leur combat, ils se saluèrent d'abord puis saluèrent la foule de la manière japonaise et partirent. J'étais debout devant mon siège pour les applaudir!

-ensuite, je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement... Mizuki!

Un jeune homme, vêtu d'un magnifique kimono, entra sur la scène. Entre ses mains, il tenait une flûte d'une étrange beauté. Les yeux de se garçon étaient d'un vert étincelant et contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Il avait les cheveux gris pâle, presque blanc, coiffés de manière à ce qu'ils soient relevés sur les cotés. Il abordait un magnifique sourire lorsqu'il se positionna sur le bord de la scène, près à commencer.

En arrière de moi, j'entendis un rire moqueur. Je me retournais pour apercevoir un jeune homme, accompagnée d'une jeune fille. Le garçon avait les cheveux gris, portait également en kimono et je pouvais presque apercevoir des oreilles de renard parmi ses cheveux gris...

La fille, elle avait les cheveux d'un bruns magnifique. Elle donna un petit coup de coude au garçon et envoya un sourire confiant au flûtiste. Le renard, oui c'est comme ça que je vais appeler ce garçon, roula des yeux. J'en déduis avec un sourire moqueur que s'il était là, c'était contre sa volonté.

Je me retournais pour regarder de nouveau le flûtiste. Il approcha son instrument de ses lèvres trop mignonnes, et le posa dessus. Toute la salle retenait son souffle pour ne pas manquer une miette de ce que Mizuki allait jouer, le renard riait encore derrière moi, et j'attendais, les yeux brillant, charmée par ce garçon, que ses talents soient montrés au grand jour. Il pris son souffle, son ventre se gonfla par l'air qu'il aspira, et finalement il souffla dans sa flûte.

-Ffffffffffuuuuu

Dans la salle, aucun bruit n'était perceptible. Puis, tout le monde éclata de rire. Le pointant du doigt, lui lançant des tomates et des marimos. Je vis même un soulier voler qui percuta Mizuki en plein visage. Son sourire avait disparu, et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Son minois aussi Je me tournais pour fusiller la salle du regard. C'était cruel. Méchant. Impensable. Je serrais les points avec force en voyant tout ses sourires moqueurs, ces rires, ces humains dégoûtant lançant leur déchet sur se pauvre Mizuki. S'en était trop, je me levais de mon siège. Mais je n'étais pas assez grande alors je montais sur mon siège pour me donner plus de grandeur. J'interceptais une banane au vol et l'écrasais avec mon petit poing.

-Vous n'avez pas honte!

Mais personnes ne m'entendais. Devant moi, je voyais le renard avec un sourire moqueur, mais la jeune fille avait une main dans son visage, désespérée. Je grognai, on ne me voyais pas, on ne m'entendais pas!

Sans hésitation, je montais sur la scène, alla vers le présentateur, lui piqua le micro et un sabre au passage. Il échappa un petit ''Hey!'' mais je lui envoyai mon regard le plus meurtrier et grognai animalement alors il se mis en petite boule dans un coin en tremblant. Puis, je m'avança sur la scène, me mis devant Mizuki qui releva la tête a mon approche. Je dégainai le sabre et le levai au ciel pour me donner de la grandeur et approcha le micro de la bouche avec mon autre main. Je n'avais pas l'intention de parler avec ces animaux dégénéré, alors je fis ce que je faisait habituellement.

-ZREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!

Ce fut efficace, parce que ces bêtes stoppèrent leur jacassements pour me porter de l'attention. Une fois que je fus sur que toute la salle m'écoutais, je pointais le sabre vers eux.

-Vous n'avez pas honte bande d'animal! Il ne vous a rien fait, qu'est ce qui vous prends de l'humilier comme ça?! Et vous vous attribuez le titre d'être humain? D'être de bonté et de générosité?! Mon cul! Zreh!

Je me tournais vers Mizuki qui me regardait avec... admiration? La bouche grande ouverte, surpris que quelqu'un le défende probablement. Je lui envoyais mon plus beau sourire et baissait le bras. Puis, j'entendis quelqu'un s'exclamer :

-Ce n'est pas de l'art, ça place n'est pas là. Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'est de la vrai musique!

Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner vers l'imbécile qui avait parlé que je reçut une chaussure en plein dans la tronche. Je tombai à la renverse sur le choc, mais des bras m'attrapèrent avant que je heurte le sol. Ce ne pouvais être nul autre que Mizuki... Ma tête tournais et je voyais flou. Mais juste assez pour voir une silhouette élancé s'approcher de nous, alors que la foule s'était mise à applaudir avec hystérie.

-Kurama...

Kurama? Le chanteur? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là?

-Dégage le serpent, la scène est à moi. Et amène cette fille avec toi, profites-en sa doit être la seule avec Nanami qui ont assez de pitié pour t'accepter comme tu es.

Pendant un moment, il n'eus plus de son que la foule qui criait toujours. Puis je sentie qu'ont me soulevais, et que je quittais la scène. Une odeur douce et chaleureuse m'enveloppa, probablement venant de Mizuki.

-aller viens, petite flûte.

Je sourie en entendant ce surnom affectueux, puis sombrais dans l'inconscience.

GGGG

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je décidais de ne pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. J'étais étendue sur quelque chose de mou et confortable, probablement un matelas. Autour de moi, j'enttendais des drôles de sons qui ne me poussais pas du tout à regarder... j'entendais des ''Nanami'' des ''Tomoe'' et des drôle de voix. Nanami... ce nom me disait quelque chose...

-Pourquoi tu l'a ramené ici!

C'était une voix d'homme qui ne semblait pas content...

-Tomoe! Laisse-le tranquille!

Ça, c'était certainement la dénommée Nanami. Je les entendis se chamaillé un peu, puis Nanami ordonna que tout le monde sorte du... sanctuaire?! Pour laisser Mizuki tranquille avec ''sa jeune protégée''. Une fois qu'il fut seul, je le sentis s'approcher de moi. Il s'agenouilla près de moi, et je sentis sa main me passer sur le front pour me dégager le visage. Puis, ses doigts hésitèrent à l'endroit ou j'avais mangé un soulier dans le visage pour le protéger.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauver... petite flûte... je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Nanami-sama qui était assez bonne pour me sauver... tu es aussi gentille qu'une déesse.

Je l'entendit bouger puis je sentie ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en restais figer, et agitais mes bras et mes jambes dans toutes les directions possible. Mizuki se recula et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux en m'asseyant, il avait les yeux ronds et ne cessait de s'excuser, les mains jointes, se penchant d'avant en arrière.

-Gomen petite flûte!

Je sourie en le voyant aussi adorable. Je mis ma main sur ses poignet pour qu'il arrête de s'excuser, ce qu'il fit.

-Je m'appelle (Y/N).

Il resta quelques instant à me regarder, puis pencha la tête sur le coté et sourit.

-Petite flûte te vas mieux!

Je ris avec lui, et ce fut le début d'une belle complicité.

GGGG

Quelques semaines plus tard, je venais a tous les jours au sanctuaire. Je venais prier, mais c'était surtout une raison pour voir Mizuki. À chaque fois que j'arrivais, son regard s'illuminait et un immense sourire fendait son visage. Puis, ont passait l'après-midi ensemble, a parler. C'est de cette manière que j'appris que Nanami était une déesse et Tomoe un démon renard a son service. Mizuki, quant a lui était également un serviteur de Nanami.

A chaque jour, Mizuki me jouait de la flûte. Je ne me lassais jamais de le voir et de l'entendre, tellement il était adorable. Un beau jour, alors que Nanami et Tomoe ont décider de sortir pour aller au parc d'attraction et qu'ils refusèrent que Mizuki viennent, c'est tout triste que le retrouvait lorsque j'arrivais cette après-midi là. Onikiri et Kotetsu m'ouvrèrent la porte et je me dirigeai presque en courant vers lui. Selon ce que ces petits... serviteurs m'avaient dit en arrivant, Mizuki était triste. Je les remercièrent et il inventèrent une certaine tâche et ils sortirent tout deux dehors. Je poussais le paravent qui me séparait du salon si on peu appeler cette pièce comme ça, je vis Mizuki, assis en indien au milieu de la pièce avec sa flûte entre ses doigts pâles. Dès qu'il me vie, un sourire illumina son beau visage et il se leva pour venir me donner un calin.

-Petite flûte! je suis content que tu sois là!

Je lui sourie en retour, et lui pris la main puis leva mon regard vers le sien. Si beau, si vert...

-Mizuki, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne vas pas au parc d'attraction avec les autres. Au moins, je suis là moi!

Il me caressa la joue et pencha la tête. Ses joues se couvrirent d'une teinte de rose.

-C'est beaucoup mieux avec toi!

Mon cœur rata un battement. Soudainement, j'avais chaud, très chaud. Depuis le tout début, je croyais que Mizuki n'était qu'un ami pour moi et que les papillons qui volaient dans mon ventre étaient normal... mais c'était faux. Je devais l'aimer plus que comme simple ami, j'en étais tombé amoureuse depuis la toute première fois, au concours de jeune talent.

Je devais être figée dans mes pensées depuis un bon moment, parce que Mizuki rouvrit les yeux avec interrogation et son sourire disparue.

-Petite flûte? Est ce que tout vas bien?

Je ne savais quoi répondre. La vérité? Et si pour lui, je n'étais qu'une bonne amie? Je baissais la tête pour regarder mes pieds et déglutis. Je sentie le rouge me monter au visage, alors que je prenais mon courage à deux mains.

-Mizuki, je t'aime!

Ma tête était toujours baissée vers le sol. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder en face, j'avais peur de sa réaction. J'espérai seulement qu'il allait comprendre le sens de « je t'aime »...

Une main vint lever mon menton, mais mes yeux demeuraient au sol. C'est alors que je sentie de douces et chaudes lèvres se poser sur les miennes alors que mon regard était ailleurs. J'en fus si surprise que pendant un moment, je restais figé. Puis, nos lèvres se séparèrent et je regarda enfin dans les yeux de Mizuki, qui souriait.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma petite flûte!

Les mots firent lentement leur chemin vers mon cerveau, puis je compris le sens de ses paroles. Aussitôt, un sourire vint se placer sur mes lèvres et je lui sautais dans les bras pour un gros câlin.

-zreeeeeeeh!

Il m'attrapa et me fit tourner un peu dans les airs. Puis, nous tombâmes assis sur le sol, plus qu'étourdie par notre tourniquet. Alors que nos rires résonnaient encore a nos oreilles, nos regards se captèrent. Comme aimantée, nous nous rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Sa main se posa sur ma joue, nos visage plus proche l'un de l'autre à chaque seconde. Puis, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. D'abord doucement, puis elles s'appuyèrent l'une sur l'autre comme deux amies se retrouvant après des années d'absence. Le baiser était long, doux, et amoureux. Ses lèvres embrassaient doucement les miennes, les rendant rapidement moites de salive l'une contre l'autre. Mizuki descendit sa main le long de mon cou, qui se couvrit de chaire de poule. Pour ma part, mes mains étaient sur son torse. Essayant de trouver un moyen d'avoir accès à ce qu'il y avait en dessous de son kimono.

Sa langue me demanda l'accès a ma bouche, se que je lui accordais sans hésitation. Elle vint rencontrer la mienne et notre baiser devint plus intense. Mes mains agrippèrent son kimono par le collet, je le voulait le plus près possible de moi. Je le voulait au complet. Son odeur, sa chaleur, sa peau...

Il brisa le baiser et je fis une mou triste. Mais c'était pour reprendre notre souffle, alors quelque secondes après, je lui sautais au cou et il tomba à la renverse sous mon poids soudain. De ce fait, j'étais sur lui. Je passais mes jambes autour de son bassin et mis mes mains des deux cotés de sa tête. Puis, j'approchai mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ses mains se placèrent sur ma tête pour guider nos mouvements, mais rapidement, elles descendirent plus bas vers mon t-shirt. Elles passèrent sous le tissus et caressèrent mon ventre. Puis, il retira mon chandail et je me retrouvais en sou-tif devant lui. Je croisai rapidement les bras sur ma poitrine et détournais la tête, plus rouge que jamais. Mizuki rit, puis décroisa mes bras. Il se leva en position assise pour me donner un câlin réconfortant. De cette manière, j'étais assise sur lui en lotus.

-si tu ne veux pas petite flûte... je ne veux pas te forcer...

Il avait mis sa tête contre ma poitrine et semblait avoir le nez au chaud. Je ris en lui relevant la tête et lui embrassa le nez.

-je suis prête, mon serpent.

Je lui fis un baiser esquimaux, il me sourit aussi, ses joues devinrent rouges et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je réussis a détacher son kimono et à le descendre pour dénuder ses épaules pâles. Puis, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller les embrasser. Elles étaient si belles et parfaite... je passa un coup de langue sur son épaule droite, et je l'entendis gémir doucement contre ma poitrine. Puis, je lui descendis son vêtement encore pour montrer ses pectoraux bien dessiner. J'allais les caresser avec mes deux mains pendant que Mizuki s'affairait à l'exploration de mon cou.

Soudainement, il me souleva légèrement pour me placer sur le dos puis monta sur moi. Mizuki vint m'embrasser les lèvres d'abord, les laissant brûlante lorsqu'il les quittèrent pour aller embrasser mon cou. Puis il sortit la langue et laissa une longue traînée jusqu'à ma clavicule. Il passa religieusement devant ma poitrine, hésita puis mis ses mains dessus, le rouge colorant rapidement son visage. Je ris en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à être gêner de toucher là, et je mis mes mains sur les siennes pour montrer que c'était correcte. Il souris timidement et ce fut si adorable que je soupirais. Il laissa ses mains en place et descendis la tête pour aller embrasser mon ventre. Il y laissa mille et un baiser délicieux qui laissèrent de légers frissons sur ma peau. Puis, il arriva a mon pantalon où il hésita de nouveau.

-Mizukiiiiiiiiii enlève ton kimono!

Je rageais depuis un moment pour essayer de retirer le vêtement qui me séparait de ce que je voulais. Il s'arrêta dans sa tache qui était de retirer mon pantalon pour me regarder. Il me sourit puis, se relevant, il retira son kimono et se retrouva en caleçon. Tiens, il y a un caleçon sous les kimonos? Je ne me penchais pas plus sur la question, car la beauté de Mizuki capta mon regard. Son torse était parfait, pâle mais tout à fait parfait. Je restais la bouche grande ouverte un bon moment à le contempler. Trop longtemps, car lorsque je repris mes esprit, mon pantalon avait disparus.

-eh!?

Mizuki passa ses mains de mes pieds, caressa mes chevilles puis mes mollets pour monter lentement jusqu'à mes genoux puis il passa seulement ses doigts sur mes cuisses. Des centaines de frissons me prirent. Je plaquais mes mains dans mon visage pour me cacher, mais il vint les enlever.

-Laisse-moi admirer ton beau visage, petite flûte...

Je fondis de l'intérieur. Il était vraiment TROP adorable! Il m'embrassa le nez, comme j'avais fait plus tôt. Puis, alors que mon amour pour lui montais de plus en plus, je retirais ma brassière. Un coup de froid me pris aussitôt, mais je l'ignorais. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Mizuki, qui, lui, était subjugué par ma poitrine. Il devait ne pas en voir souvent, car des étoiles brillèrent dans ses yeux et de la bave commença a couler sur son menton. Je lui poquais le nez pour le ramener à la réalité et il s'excusa en allant embrasser mon mamelon. Pendant son temps, une de ses mains malaxais l'autre. Très vite, ils devinrent moi dur, réchauffés par les soins de Mizuki. Je me tordis dans tout les sens sous le plaisir exquis qu'il me procurais.

-Mizukiiiii!

Je n'en pouvais plus, et lui non plus, parce qu'il retira son caleçon. Je pus apercevoir se qu'il contenait, et je n'en fus pas déplus. Ni trop gros, ni trop petit, seulement parfait. Et lever en l'air tel un soldat tenant son arme à la verticale. Il était trop beau, nu comme un vers, dans toute sa splendeur. Il revint vers moi, et entreprit de me retirer mes petites culottes. Je devint très rouge lorsque finalement elles furent retirées. Mizuki me regarda avec insistance un petit moment et sourit en venant m'embrasser tendrement.

-tu es magnifique petite flûte...

Il monta sur moi, écarta mes jambes et se pencha vers mon visage. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes, son souffle chaud contre le mien, nos regards qui ne se quittaient plus.

-je suis prête...

J'avais soufflé ses mots, très bas, presque inaudibles. Mizuki s'enligna et rentra en moi avec toute la douceur qu'il avait. Je fermais mes yeux et mordis ma lèvre inférieure. La sensation était étrange, mais pas désagréable et ce n'était pas la première fois...

Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Mizuki attendit mon accord pour commencer a bouger. Je hochai la tête, et il ressortit pour rentrer de nouveau en moi. À chaque coup, mon plaisir augmentais et ce devenais de plus en plus bon. Mizuki accéléra ses coups de hanche, qui devinrent de plus en plus brutaux. Petit a petit, les gémissements emplirent la pièce silencieuse. L'excitation nous consumaient tout les deux, et nos corps se couvrirent de sueur. Continuant ses coups de rein, Mizuki m'embrassais dans le cou. Il y laissa un suçon assez intense pour quitter cette peau marquée et aller en embrasser une vierge. J'agrippais ses épaules et enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin. De cette manière, c'était plus facile et accessible pour la suite des choses. Au bout d'encore quelques instant, et un orgasme au passage, Mizuki commença a donner des coups saccadés. J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder, et vie qu'il était plus que rouge et ses yeux étaient fermés avec force.

-je vais...

Il se retira et vint sur le sol. Je me mis a rire, un rire nerveux, un rire qui me secouait de tout mon corps et qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

-qu'y a t'il, petite flûte?

Je le regardais, approcha mon visage et colla mon front sur le sien.

-c'est Tomoe qui ne seras pas ravit de nettoyer ça...


End file.
